forum_of_the_mutants_an_mr_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Bella
}} | Bella }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Bella }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 15 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Bell }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Female }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Any }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Blue-green }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: Unknown }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): Crush: Hawk }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: School Mutants, Secret, ZigZag, Jemaru }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: Escaped Mutants }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: Appearance change, Persuasion }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Mutant}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: The School/Neutral }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: School Mutant }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: Capturing the Rebelation }} |- | }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS}} |- | }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY}} |} Bella is a school working mutant with peacock DNA. She was created by Echoed Legends on December 7, 2014. She is one of few mutants mentioned to be recruited from the cages instead of growing up under the order of the school. Appearance Bella has the ability to change her appearance at will, so you never really know what she looks like. She never seems to change her blue-green eye color however, possibly finding it to be her best feature. Either way, at the school she is often is seen with curly pinkish red hair and pale skin. Sometimes Bella chooses to change her ability so you see whatever you expect to see with her. Her original appearance is only known by herself and a couple others, including Hawk. Personality Bella is kind, sweet, and a curious girl. She is stubborn and she is very feisty when she doesn't like you. She likes being outside and is full of spirit. If you gain her friendship she is also loyal to a certain point. She disagrees with many of the school's ways but has begun to start to appreciate her job there. Bella is very ambitious and aims for what she wants. She also always seems to try lightening harsh moods or joking around. Bella is also a little selfish. Background She grew up at the school in a cage, slowly becoming friends with Hawk as she grew up. It came to the point that they were best friends and she had developed a crush. She was recruited to help the school a year or two before the mass breakout occurred and took the position to get out of her cage and possibly escape later. Bella at one point went to ask Hawk if he would like to join her but he got angry and rejected the offer. After getting to know some of the school-working mutants however, she realized they weren't that bad and couldn't bring herself to leave. Relationships Hawk (see Bellawk) Bella and Hawk are mentioned to have been friends in the past, having met while both in the cages. Bella has a crush on him, despite not seeing him for a while. It is suggested that Hawk previously shared those feelings but it was ruined when Bella joined the school mutants. Now, Bella seems to care for his well-being as well as keeping a small crush but Hawk feels betrayed and quite possibly harbors strong dislike towards her. Secret Bella and Secret first met at the school. They instantly became quick friends. Bella hanged out with Secret various times, once when they took time to tell more about themselves, before heading out on separate missions. Jemaru (see Bellaru) Bella, like most of the people she knows, met Jemaru at the school. She likes Jem, mentioning that he was nice a couple times. When told that he had a crush on her, she seemed surprised, not having noticed. Bella hasn't done anything since with the information. The two are on a mission together currently with three other mutants. Powers Appearance Change Bella can change her appearance at will, never seen with her original appearance. At times, she is able to make it so people can see whatever they'd expect to see when meeting her. Persuasion She has the ability to control people with her voice. When she says something with this ability, people are forced to follow. It is limited to simple tasks that will not affect the person's physical health. Flaws - She does not quite agree with lots of the schools ideas. Despite her loyalty, Bella would most likely always take a better offer. - When she doesn't like someone, she is stubborn and feisty. - She is selfish. Trivia * Bella was featured in one of Nove's prompt responses: Bella looked embarrassed before grudgingly adding. "And she wants something intense to happen just for the hell of it." * NOVE CHARACTER FACT #1: Bella is named after my childhood pet cat who I had recently just learned about the circumstances of her disappearance * Bella has won the Funniest Character category once. * Her persuasion has also won Weirdest Power once. Category:Nove's OCs Category:New Gen OCs Category:School Mutants